


Feel Better Love

by thoughtfullightcollection



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, no one is seriously hurt don't worry, there's mention of blood but not super detailed and only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullightcollection/pseuds/thoughtfullightcollection
Summary: It stings, but Phil tries not to let on lest he make Dan feel bad when he’s simply trying to help. Dan knows of course, he knows Phil as well as he knows himself, and he begins to croon to him in the voice he usually reserves for puppies and babies.





	Feel Better Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeywreath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywreath/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Eve!

They’ve been going for runs in the early mornings, before the city is fully awake, when they can be almost certain they won’t be stopped by anyone wanting an autograph or selfie. Photos of him sweaty and red-faced, his quiff drooping and his legs bared by quite short running shorts, are not what Phil wants floating around on the internet. 

When they’d first set this goal, he’d not really believed they’d do it. For nine years he and Dan have been night owls, but necessity has forced them into a more regular sleep and exercise schedule. This morning there’s a cool mist floating just above the pavement, not yet burned off by the sun, as they jog from their block of flats to the small park nearby. There are always a few early risers to share the park with them, several of them dog owners taking the puppers out for morning toilet. He always hopes there are corgis, even if he can’t stop running to ask to pet them. 

This morning he isn’t thinking about dogs, far from it. He’s thinking about how Dan’s ass looks in the joggers he wears on runs. And how Dan is the only person he’s ever seen that can make wearing a bandana look cute instead of ridiculous. He’s hanging back behind Dan to get a better look at that ass and, yeah, he sees Dan give a little wiggle in acknowledgment of Phil’s stare. Phil laughs and then puts on speed, working to catch up with Dan, when his toe dips into a crack in the pavement and he spills onto the concrete. 

He catches himself on hands and knees, preventing worse injury, but still the pain is enough to bring tears to his eyes. He rolls to sit on the hard ground and takes stock of his wounds; minor scrapes on his hands and right knee, but the skin on his left knee is in worse shape and he’s bleeding. He looks up and sees that Dan is quite a bit ahead of him, unaware of his fall, but he’s still close enough to hear Phil call to him. And for Phil to hear him say “What the fuck?” when he turns to see Phil on the pavement. 

Dan races back to him, and the closer he gets to Phil the more evident the worry and fear in his eyes. He drops to his knees beside Phil and looks him over, taking in his injuries, hands hovering over him afraid to touch, eyes drawn to the blood on his knee. 

“I’m fine. I’ve just got big, stupid clown feet and tripped. Nearly busted my bonce.” He uses the northern word for head to make Dan laugh, but Dan is too concerned to do more than give a tight lipped smile. 

“You didn’t though? Hit your head? Does anything feel broken? Sprained?” Phil hates the sound of worry in his voice and he once again curses his giant feet. 

“I’m fine,” he says again, more firmly, then winces as Dan wraps his bandana around his knee to stop what little bleeding hasn’t clotted yet. 

“But I need to go home and get cleaned up and properly bandaged. I’m sorry.”

Dan does laugh then, exasperatedly. “Only you would apologize for falling on your ass. Can you walk, do you think?”

Dan stands and puts out his hands for Phil to take, intending to help him up. Seizing the opportunity, Phil looks up at Dan through his eyelashes, flashing him the sad puppy dog look he knows Dan can almost never refuse.

“Carry me?” 

Dan has a proper laugh at that, and the worry fades from his eyes as Phil had intended. 

You’re huge and we’re two blocks away from the flat.” He looks thoughtful a moment, rubbing his chin, then says “I suppose I could drag you-”

Phil bats at Dan’s hands when he moves as though to grasp his ankles and squeals, “This is animal abuse! Babuse!”

Both laughing, he allows Dan to help him stand and sucks in a breath through his teeth at the twinge of pain in his knee. Dan sobers at the sound, concern returning, and leads them slowly back to their building, into the elevator, through the door to their apartment, straight through to their bathroom where he orders Phil to sit on the lid of the toilet. He watches from his perch as Dan gathers first aid supplies, their kit is well stocked thanks to Phil’s paranoia about worst case scenarios, and then he begins to clean and bandage Phil’s wounds. 

It stings, but Phil tries not to let on lest he make Dan feel bad when he’s simply trying to help. Dan knows of course, he knows Phil as well as he knows himself, and he begins to croon to him in the voice he usually reserves for puppies and babies. It’s comforting, and the pain lessens with the cream Dan carefully spreads over his wounds before he bandages them. 

Dan presses a gentle kiss just above the plaster on Phil’s knee before straightening to kiss him softly on the lips. 

“All better, then?” 

“Hm, I think it may take more than one kiss, Nurse Daniel.” Phil meets Dan’s eyes, waggles his eyebrows, puckers his lips, and Dan laughs and shakes his head. 

“I don’t think so. Can’t get caught kissing patients, ya know.” 

“But it’s your fault I’m like this! If your ass didn’t look so fine in those joggers-”

Dan interrupts, “Are you sure you didn’t hit your head when you fell, Philly?” 

“I did not! Maybe later, when my knee feels better, you could back that ass-”

“I’m not going to have time for that, Phil. I’m going to be far too busy.”

Pouting now, Phil asks petulantly, “What could be more important than satisfying your terribly injured boyfriend?”

“Shopping. Gotta buy you a nice helmet and knee pads to wear for our next run.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Better Love by Hozier cuz I can't come up with titles worth a damn. 
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr


End file.
